When Your Heart Starts Beating
by inequito
Summary: Ava's back! The rest of the crew too! Sequel to When Your Heart Stops Beating, seven years later the crew must escape the wrath of the English Navy, and go on a hunt for the lost city of Atlantis. Jack/OC, Will/OC, Norrington/OC. Rated M for language (Ava's mouth is still the same!)


**Guyyyyyys, it's a sequel! I'm excited to get started! Thanks for reading, reviews are always super appreciated and help keep me motivated! :) **

Ava crossed her arms and watched the waves crash against the bow of the ship. How many times had she repeated this procedure? Must have been thousands. At one point, earlier in her life, she had thought she might get bored of this view. It hadn't happened yet.

A tall, thin man with exceedingly dark hair walked up to her.

"I think we'll be in Nassau a little earlier than expected," he informed her.

She nodded, "Thanks Matt!"

"Aye."

"Are you looking forward to port?" She asked.

"Must say I am," he replied, "we've been out a while."

"Yeah, you ain't shitting me," Ava agreed. A smile broke across his face.

"I'll have Felix get 'em ready," he told her.  
"Sounds good!" She confirmed.

The ship was a hub of activity; men running around performing various tasks, getting ready to make port. When they finally had everything ready, Ava retreated to her cabin. She was rifling through her drawers, searching for money. She was frustrated, throwing whatever was in her drawers onto the floor, and hadn't noticed Cookie come in behind her. She picked something off the ground and stared at it, motionless, for a moment. It was a necklace, a bright blue sapphire held by silver, on a thin silver chain. She smiled wistfully, looking down at it. She didn't think she'd ever worn it.

"Do ye ever miss him?" Cookie asked quietly.

Ava whirled around; she hadn't realized he was there. Memories came rushing back to her. She smiled sadly at him.

"Sometimes," she admitted. It had been seven years, but everything was still fresh in her memory.

"I'm sorry, Ava," Cookie apologized, hanging his head. Ava shook her head and shooed at him with her hand.

"It's not the time for that," she told him with a smile, "We're on vacation now, let's have fun." She gave up on her search for her stash and grabbed a few coins off a table instead. As they left the ship she tossed him a coin.

"Go get yourself some real food," she instructed with a wink. He laughed and headed off to the delicious smells wafting from the hill. She, however, headed off toward the nearest bar. A drink was most certainly in order.

* * *

Jack Sparrow sat alone at his table in the bar, quietly nursing his second serving of rum. It was getting late, or early really, and most of the excitement had left the bars. He had occupied himself with listening to the conversations of others around him, in the hopes that one could give him an idea for his next venture. Or at least alert him to a man whose pockets were a little too deep and who was a little too drunk.

He was currently focused on the table behind him, three men who were discussing the story of Atlantis. They had paused, however, and their conversation took a different turn.

"I 'ear the _Lady_ came into port today," one of the man commented. Jack's attention was now totally fixated on the men behind him.

"Better keep yer money closer to ye while she's here," the other one advised. Jack smiled under the brim of his hat.

"That's right; Ava Clark's known to go after men," the first one added.

"Well that's stupid," the third one exclaimed, "I've ne'er met a woman sailor!"

"No, no, no. She preys on certain men. I heard she was wronged by a man some years ago," Jack winced. "And now goes after any man who reminds her of him." The second one finished.

"Apparently they're staying for a while," the first man said.  
The third man whistled softly. "Ye never want to mess with a woman scorned."  
Jack spun around to face the men. "Don't ye worry lads; yer nowhere near handsome enough to remind her of him." He took a last swig of his drink and headed toward the door.

As he walked down the streets of Kingston his mind raced. Was she really here? Why was she here? Did she know he was here? Should he go down to the docks and check if her ship was there? He should definitely do that. But what if she sees him? She'd castrate him. But he'd get to see her…

He decided to risk it, and headed down toward the docks. "_Why do you have to be so selfish?" _Her voice echoed in his head. His pace slowed, and he reconsidered checking on her ship.

A memory flashed before his eyes; Ava was sitting on the table in front of the wheel, facing him. "Ye be the best Captain on these seven seas, Jack Sparrow," she mocked, and reached forward to grab his hat.

Jack smiled to himself and lengthened his stride. Sure enough, when he reached the dock her ship was anchored there. It was a medium sized schooner, and Jack was proud to say that it was in great shape. She did take fantastic care of her ship. He looked around the back the best he could, and saw the word "Lady" written in elegant cursive along the stern. It was most definitely her. The ship was dark and quiet; there was no one there. He headed back toward town.

"_I can't do this anymore," _her voice echoed again. He cringed and bit his lip. He desperately needed another drink.

Jack looked for another tavern. He liked the one he had just been to, but he didn't want to talk to the three men from earlier. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He finally found one, called The Nassau Tavern. Dimly lit and deserted, it was absolutely perfect. He sat and ordered a drink. The bartender left the room, and he was grateful to be alone with his thoughts.

She overreacted. She always overreacted. Usually she realized it and apologized soon enough. Sometimes it took a little persuasion, however. "_You were dragging me against my will,"_ she had said.

But it had been seven years, and she hadn't come around_. "I'm so sick of you always thinking of yourself. Everything this ship does, everything WE do, is for your benefit," _

She wasn't lying. And it wasn't unjustified when she and a few crew members deserted that evening. But it had been a mistake to not go after her. He had figured it was just another one of her mood swings; but he figured wrong.

* * *

Ava searched for a bar that was still open. Preferably one with food. "I am just fucking starving," she muttered, passing place after place by. She wondered where the rest of her crew had ended up, and was surprised to have not run into anyone on the street. She longed for her phone. How nice it would be to just call Matt and meet him somewhere.

Finally she stumbled onto The Nassau Tavern. _That's the dumbest name I've ever heard_. She thought to herself. But she smelled food inside and considered forgiving their choice of name if their offerings tasted as good as they smelled.

She sat down at the bar and a scraggly looking man took her order for a drink and stew. The man sitting a few seats down from Ava, the only other person in there, turned to look at her.

"Jack?!" She exclaimed, shocked.

"Ava?" He asked, eyes wide.

**Alright, that's it for the first chapter! Again, thanks for reading, and reviews are super appreciated!**


End file.
